An Education In The Outdoors
by Lexipedia13
Summary: When the teachers arrange a camping trip, it seems like everything is planned and under control. But once they arrive, it seems like all sense... And the rules got lost on the way... Various Pairings. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: Again, I know I shouldn't start another story, but I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Shh," hissed the teachers as the pupils filed into the hall, in rather disorderly lines. Hushed whispers and muffled giggles rose from the crowd.

"Sit down, coats off, be quiet." Michael Byrne ordered as he made his way to the stairs that led to the stage. Ascending them, he addressed his pupils, whose chatter faded into silence.

"Mrs. Fisher and I," he began, gesturing to the deputy head, who stood slightly to the left of him. "We have decided that some pupils, those who have been excellently behaved and have done well academically this year, will be treated to a reward trip in the summer holiday."

Michael took a step back, and Karen took his place then began speaking.

"The trip will be a camping trip and will be fun, hopefully allowing you to pick up some useful skills for life. There are, however, only 22 places and names will have to be drawn from a hat."

Tom began to speak, his voice off stage. He much preferred to speak to the pupils from their level instead of shouting down to them.

"The trip will cost around £100 and there is a list on the notice board of those pupils who are eligible to go on the trip. Now I don't-"

Tom groaned as the pupils stood up and raced for the doors. "I haven't finished!" Tom shouted over the cacophony in an effort to stop them running. Unless his ears were deceiving him, he was sure he could already hear the steady pounding of feet above his head. Or maybe it was the beginning of a headache. Tom groaned again, settling himself into a vacant plastic chair. The hall was nearly empty, except for the last trickle of people who slowly filtered through the doors.

"What was it you were going to say, Sir?" Tom spun round at the sound of the voice. It was Jonah Kirby. The tall dark haired boy, sat calmly next to his sister Ruth. A faint smile flitted across his lips, "Something about us not wanting to rush, I assume?"

"Something like that." Tom agreed, resting his head in his hands. "I better go check on Janeece. I doubt she'll be very happy about having a herd of elephants outside her door." Tom stood up slowly, "You can go now." Tom told the pair.

"Thank you, Sir, but I think it would be safer if we waited until the small stampede has dissipated." Ruth told him, her eyes not once moving from his face.

"Sound advice, Miss Kirby." Tom said, smiling, "By the way, your names are both on the list. I nominated you myself."

"Thanks, Mr. Clarkson." They said and left the hall. The Kirby children were rather astounding. Though they were of different ages, they were like twins. Both were extremely talented and always knew what the other was thinking. Tom found he could often have long and interesting conversations with them. They were the perfect pupils.

"I'd better go and find Jess," Jonah told Ruth, who nodded understandingly, although she couldn't quite see what her brother saw in the youngest Fisher girl. "I'll go and find Harry," Ruth said, and they both went their separate ways.

"Are you on the list?" Jonah asked Jess, his arm slowly making its way around her shoulders.

"Yep," she replied, smiling conspiratorially, "Mum has made sure Harry, Bex and I are all on the list. She says we deserve it after everything that has happened this past year. I can't wait!" she squealed.

"That's_ if_ you get picked." Jonah laughed, "Come on," he said, dragging Jess out into the morning sunlight.

Tom looked at the piece of paper stapled to the notice board. It was in tatters. He guessed that nearly a hundred pupils had been involved in the crush to get to the list. Tom ripped the paper from the wall and crumpled it into a ball. Tossing the ball into the bin, he reminded himself to laminate the next list he intended to show the pupils, and also to lock the hall doors before beginning his next assembly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm just testing to see if anybody wants more. Just leave a review if you like it.**

**-Lexi**


End file.
